


Записки лохматого дурачка

by Radinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fanfiction, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, M/M, Multi, Psychology, Romance, Underage Kissing, daily life, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radinger/pseuds/Radinger
Summary: Дневник Гарри Поттера





	Записки лохматого дурачка

**Author's Note:**

> Джен, местами мультипейринг с перечисленными персонажами (в глазах читающего). Написано на ЗФБ-19 на дайри.ру для команды Harry J. Potter. Бета - agua-tofana.
> 
> Работа мною полностью проиллюстрирована в постраничном комиксе. Превью и текст:

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/2QT6a.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/2QT91.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/2QT6c.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/2QT6d.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/2QSZS.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/2QTzW.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/2QT48.png)

2 декабря

Ходил сегодня на квиддичное поле. Встретил Малфоя. Засунул ему снег за шиворот. Так ему, хорьку, и надо. Не сумел открыть шкаф с метлами, моя под кроватью.

4 декабря

Опять ходил на поле (метлу взял), опять видел Малфоя. Выглядел грустным, поэтому в снег ронять не стал. Посидели. Малфой сказал, что хочет стать птицей. Он ушел, а я так и не полетал. Много думал.

6 декабря

Бессонница не дает спать. Зелья не пью. Дин сказал, что они как героин — сначала действуют, потом нет, а ты продолжаешь пить. Рон сказал, что он пошутил, но я все равно не пью.

7 декабря

Ночью гулял по замку. Шрам болит. На башне встретил Малфоя. Круги под глазами на пол-лица. Спросил, не пьет ли зелий. Он сказал, что нет. А я ответил, что и не надо, потому что прочитал, что они как наркотики. Книжные факты всегда выглядят весомее.

9 декабря

Ходил к Хагриду. У него новый дракон. Хочу себе единорога, но я не девчонка (и слава ~~богу~~ (никак не привыкну) Мерлину).

11 декабря

У Запретного леса Луна кормила тестралов. Единорога больше не хочу. Теперь хочу тестрала.

13 декабря

В “Пророке” написали, что зелья вызывают привыкание. Ну то есть как героин. Я был прав. Гермиона сказала, что это резонанс. А Рон — что все поклеп на его отца, хотя того даже в статье нет.

14 декабря

Вспомнил, что на носу каникулы и скоро все уедут. Тоже хочу, а нельзя.

15 декабря

Сказал директору, что шрам болит.

16 декабря

Выливаю зелья в горшок с кустами в углу больнички Помфри.

18 декабря

Все уехали раньше.

P.S. Не все, Малфой тоже остался.

19 декабря

Повалил Малфоя в сугроб на заднем дворе, напихал ему снежков за шиворот и разломал крепость. Он сказал, что я хуже тамплиеров и мародеров. За это потоптал его снеговика.

P.S. Посмотрел в библиотеке первое слово. Вот уж религию я никому не навязываю.

20 декабря

день

Малфой дуется, в замке скучно, никто не пишет, шрам болит.

вечер

Из-за угла шипел на парселтанге на Малфоя.

ночь

Натянул простыню на Невидимку и прокрался в слизеринскую гостиную. 

Сидим, играем в карты. 

Он с третьего курса знает про Невидимку :( Еще сказал, что я дурак и это не лечится. Показал ему флэш-рояль.

21 декабря

Утром в замок через Хогсмид вернулась Луна. Сказала, что дом разрушен. Старик Ксено временно отчалил из страны. Шрам опять болел.

22 декабря

Вчера было зимнее солнцестояние. Костры, желания, все такое. Заметили Малфоя только у Запретного леса. Обещал больше не говорить гадости про Луну. Сказал, что и не говорил.

Искали крапивника, колдовали огненные шары и ели малиновый пирог, который принес Малфой. Луна принесла огневиски. Пришли в себя в полдень. Вокруг спали тестралы. Отдал Луне свою мантию, потому что часть одежды где-то потерялась. Обратно дошли молча.

23 декабря

У Луны флэш-рояль.

24 декабря

Директор спрашивал про шрам, сказал, не болит. Не соврал — два дня уже не болит. Пытаюсь вспомнить, что было той ночью.

25 декабря

ПОДАРКИПОДАРКИПОДАРКИ

P.S. Вечером попали под омелу. Луна поцеловала нас по очереди, а потом сказала мне поцеловать Малфоя. Омела не выпустила, пока мы не. Скула болит, шрам нет.

26 декабря

Малфой не разговаривает со мной со вчера. Судя по всему, снитч все же был от него. Из Косого наконец пришли драконьи перчатки.

27 декабря

Играли в снежки с преподавателями. МакКошка трансфигурировала огромное снежное нечто. Луна на нем каталась, мы издалека смотрели с уважением.

вечер

Сквозь снегопад наконец прорвалась вторая часть сов. 

ПОДАРКИПОДАРКИПОДАРКИ

28 декабря

Долетела сова от Ремуса, принесла подарок Сириуса. Просил передать на Рождество, если что. Думал про “если что”. Понял, что жизнь проебалась где-то между рождением и сегодняшним днем. Обедать не пойду.

вечер

Играли в карты. Потом в плюй-камни. Потом воевали заколдованными фигурками. Стало легче.

29 декабря

Утром обнаружил голову Луны на коленях, голову Малфоя на плече, а шею еле разогнул. Лучше не спать на полу в гостиной. Пить тоже надо заканчивать.

30 декабря

Размышлял, что загадать на Новый год. Пожелал смерти Волдеморта. Луна сказала, что связанные с жизнью и смертью желания чреваты нехорошими последствиями. Получается, про Арку тоже нельзя. А больше и нечего.

31 декабря

В Пророке напечатали уже четвертую статью про зелья. Грозят Визенгамотом. В обед выяснилось, что три недели назад Малфой написал отцу. Про книгу-которой-нет говорить не стал, кажется, что-то пошло не так.

1 января

Вчера подглядел в записку Малфоя. Сказал про запрет смертельных желаний. Луна подтвердила, что Малфою тем более нельзя, потому что есть живые родственники. Долго думали. Втроем пожелали, чтобы отец Малфоя избавился от татуировки и запретил героиновые зелья. Луна сказала, что местами он дело говорит.

2 января

Смутно припоминаю, что в ночь 22-го случился какой-то срам.

Ходили к Хагриду смотреть на дракона. Сарай сгорел, полдома тоже. Малфой предложил их расселить.

3 января

Помфри никто не видел уже три дня. Наверное, уехала. Исправно хожу за зельями и выливаю их в кусты. Они стали похожи на плющ с наростами. Погладил — мурлычут. Мурлыкающая мухоловка.

4 января

Из-за бурана и Волдеморта продлили каникулы. За окном завалило до половины второго этажа. В обед директор спросил про домашние задания и готовность к войне.  
Сидим в Выручай-комнате, делаем домашку.

5 января

Проснулся от крика. В окно через Сонорус кричал Волдеморт, требовал отдать замок и меня. Малфою хорошо: минус первый этаж + снегом засыпало. Думаю переехать. Еще поспал, пока МакКошка не разбудила.

6 января

Волдеморт строит ~~снежные крепости~~ баррикады, Малфою пришло письмо с портключом от отца, в замок прибыл Орден Феникса. Позвали на собрание; напомнил, что оружию надо действовать, а не думать.  
Учился играть в преферанс, два раза обыграл Малфоя.

7 января

Кроме нас, в замке два хаффца. Камины заблокированы, феникс переродился на Йоль. В обед Молли возгорелась взять опеку надо мной и Луной. Малфой спросил, где она была раньше, сказал, что Белла ее угробит быстрее, и всякое обидное. В глаз получил, но в целом прав. Мне уж скоро в наследство вступать.

8 января

Волдеморт за окном совсем замерз, позвал гигантов и еще кого-то большого и мохнатого. Предложил закрыть их в замке и устроить обвал. Всем стало жалко замок. Директор напомнил про хоркруксы и подготовку к прямому столкновению. Наверное, замок важнее, чем я.

вечер

Буран утих. В восточном коридоре широкие лучи закатного солнца прорезали окно и заставляли пылинки медленно летать в воздухе. Долго смотрел на красно-сиреневый горизонт и думал о том, что умирать совсем не хочется, пока не подошел Малфой. Малфой-ст. прислал еще один порт-ключ. Отдал его Луне вместе с Невидимкой и картой.

9 января

Директор заявил, что я последний хоркрукс и мне все равно умирать. Малфой сказал, что мне не умирать надо, а провериться в Мунго. Ну, раз Помфри уехала. Спросил, почему он еще в замке. Ответил, что за стенами его ждет Метка, рабство и тлен.

Пора.

9 января. ночь

Стоял и смотрел на кучу-малу. Прибыли остатки авроров. Побеждали и без меня. Директор настойчиво звал в эпицентр. Размышлял, что хуже — вечные проклятия или смерть. Вспомнил, что камня больше нет, а тот, который есть, — у Фламеля за проливом. Понял, что хочу жить вечно, с хоркруксом или без.

Где-то посередине, между главной лестницей и двориком, сработал запасной портключ Малфоя. Слепило невыносимо, как давнее солнце. 

Сижу в каком-то подвале. Кажется, что-то снова пошло не так.

10 января

Самолет приземлился на северо-западе от Тулузы. Не совсем понимаю, что происходит и почему так быстро, но Луна сказала, что все хорошо. Наверное, остальные меня проклинают, но ничего не поделаешь.

11 января

Добрались до границы Испании. Сказал, что хочу в Австралию. Читал в журнале, что там спокойно и коалы. Луна сказала, что ей все равно, а Ксено в Камбодже. Предложил Луне денег и поехать со мной. Малфой заявил, что тоже хочет денег и поехать со мной. Вспомнил про наследство Сириуса. Нарциссе ничего не перепало. Сказал, что поделюсь, если все поедут в Австралию.

12 января

Едем в Австралию.

17 января

Днем от солнца блестит море, а ночью от звезд — небо, и видно Млечный путь до самого конца Вселенной.

22 января

В газетах написали, что в Британии закончилась гражданская война, а Франция активно продвигает запрет долгого употребления зелий. Вчера туда отправился Люциус — появился шанс на место в парламенте. Метка у него исчезла в начале января. Сообщил, что мы связали себя каким-то обрядом. Похоже, образовали что-то типа треугольного союза (ну там слово какое-то другое умное было), но он не против. Я тоже.

24 января

Луна сказала, что нам следует ждать пополнения.

25 января

Хоркрукса или никогда не было, или тоже исчез. Сижу в прибрежных зарослях лиан, пишу Гермионе и думаю о том, как она там без меня, мурлыкающая мухоловка.


End file.
